Generations
by UntoldTruthsK
Summary: They've gone missing. Simply stolen like the last cookie. New heroes must rise to save them. But, they have absolutely no idea what they're doing.
1. Intro to my Crappy Life

Before you actually read my story, I'm going to set a few ground rules. Eyasu and I are one of the most dangerous people you will ever meet. Wherever we go, bad things always happen.

We are always stalked and destruction follows in out tracks.

Rule 1: Never wish for our lives. It might actually happen, and you will die. But, it won't be a pleasant poisoning death kind of die. I mean like all the atoms in your body get lit on fire and you die. That's the true meaning of a "me" death.

Rule 2: If you turn out to be like me. Like us, then don't trust those sketchy people who always want to make your life miserable. In fact, get away from them as fast as you physically can. They might be monsters out for demigods (or your) blood. YOu will die.

Rule 3: Please try to stay low, but alive. Being really out there could cause so much mayhem the world explodes, and I'm not kidding you at all. Follow these simple guidelines and you may not die.

…

Oh, and for the record. If you ever see me after reading this, never talk to me. Ever.


	2. I Wasn't Grounded (Surprisingly)

Today started like any other day. My mom called me down for school, and I ignored her. As a result, I almost missed the bus, and then continued to fail an English quiz because the words wouldn't stay still on the page. Then, I almost went insane during Algebra from boredom. My best bro Tristain tried to help me on an assessment, but Mrs. Renson caught me, and yelled at me for cheating publicly. Tristain got a midday detention and I was sent home early. Again. I swear to God, Tristan is a teacher's pet. Oh, did I say that aloud?

My mom's car rolled to the front of the school to pick me up. Again.

"Andrew, this is the third time this year." my mom mumbled darkly, her hands gripping the steering wheel hard enough to make her knuckles turn white.

Then, she launched into her long boring speech on hormones and how to properly behave. In the rearview mirror, my mom stared at me through chocolate brown eyes, making my already guilt filed stomach churn.

"I know life isn't easy, but you need to make better decisions. Someday, you're rash decisions might-" She bit her lip, ending the conversation.

I groaned inwardly and messed with my golden fidget spinner to help dam the flow of father gave me the spinner, claiming that it would help me someday. So far, all it has done is ease my movements and thoughts.

We arrived at our small apartment before my dad did, which was sheer luck since he would be the person to chew me out; half in Spanish, and half in English. As I flopped onto my bed, the apartment shook, and then swayed dangerously. The motions caused my selves to fall, spilling everything on them to the floor. Then, the wall of my bedroom exploded.

Dust and plaster blinded me momentarily, and I was powdered like a donut. Luckily, I hadn't taken a shower yet. In the big gaping hole was a dragon-like beast with five heads sneezing from the dust. Through the mist, I could catch glimpses of stone scales, and several tails flicked around blindly. I almost gagged when I saw a serpent's head at the end of one. So, I did the only thing someone in this situation could do. I screamed like a girl.

"Mom!" I screeched.

Instead, my dad kicked the door off its hinges, screaming "Die!".

The dust had settled, and the hydra gave a confused look, then lunged at me. "No, you slimy hydra-_cosa._" and he hit the tail, taking a good chunk out of it. The scaled just grew back, turning into stone. Three heads whipped around and screamed at my dad, and he fought off their blows like a mouse trying to fend for itself with a toothpick. A head lazily approached me, and I was petrified. "Run, you idiot, run!" I cursed at myself, but nothing happened. The head opened its mouth, and a furry blur knocked it to the floor.

"Tristain! It took long enough!" My dad yelled, now completely drenched in sweat.

I was gaping at my friend. He always wore pants, and refused to change with everyone else in the locker rooms. Where he used to have pale white legs, was replaced with furry donkey legs. I bet that, in his hair, would be some velvety donkey ears.

"Sorry, Mr. Valdez.I was at school." He pulled out two bronze knives. Great. Three tiny mice against five hungry, violent, armed, tabby cats.

"Andrew, did you really get sent home _de nuevo_?!" my dad yelled at head Tristain KO'd had recovered and had protected itself from another blow with thick stone scales. "Oh, I am so grounding you after this. This would be the third time this year! Aye aye aye, I really have failed as a _pad_-" Then, The middle head revealed that it spat fire by lighting my dad on fire.

"Dad, no!" I howled, digging my hands into my powdered hair. When the flames died down, he still stood there; breathing hard, but alive. "Oh, you messed with the wrong _persona_, hydra-_cosa_." and rammed into its stomach. He hit it with enough force to shove it off its ledge. I watched the hydra-chosa fall, hurtling to the ground with my dad. I cringed backwards, preparing for the sickening splat. When it didn't come, I looked back over the edge. The hydra-_cosa_ seemed to have disappeared. All that was left of it was a bunch of gold dust on the ground.

"Dad!" I yelled, almost falling out of the gaping hole.

"C'mon, dude. We gotta go find Kailer." Tristian tugged on my arm.

"My father just died, and you expect me to follow a donkey?" I snapped, ripping my arm out of his grip.

"Oh my Gods, I am NOT a donkey. The correct term in satyr, and if you don't you'll die."

"But what about my mother?" I remembered her, guilt rolling through my body like waves that I forgot about her and if she was safe. Tristain looked down at his feet, but then towed me out to the hallway.

"Later. You do know where Kailer is, right?" Tristain whipped out a belt and clipped it on, his goat legs shimmering into human legs.

"Kai? Why? School must've ended, right? So, she's on the bus, or at home." I recalled her schedule. As her best friend, I had rights to know of her whereabouts.

"Let's hope you're right. It's that, or we're leaving her to the monsters."


End file.
